


Reflection

by Savageseraph



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Painful Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: Kevinhurts.  This pain isn’t something he can ride, something he can let crest and ebb.Written for emmatheslayer's "I saw his face" prompt on Comment Fic Community on Livejournal.
Relationships: The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Reflection

Kevin _hurts_. This pain isn’t something he can ride, something he can let crest and ebb. It’s worse. _Much worse_. None of Kevin’s mishaps left him as broken as he feels watching Homelander fuck him. Each brutal thrust wrenches a strangled cry from his throat, bruised and raw from the other supe’s iron grip. Kevin’s erection wilts as pain swamps pleasure, and his vision dims from lack of air. In the mirror, Homelander also watches, his adoring gaze fixed entirely on himself, and his smile of smug satisfaction and approval is the last thing Kevin sees before everything goes dark.


End file.
